It is proposed to continue work in the field of the Physiology of the Central Nervous System and its relation to behavior, along several major lines: (a) The functional properties of neurons of the primary and adjacent visual areas of the cerebral cortex will be studied in waking monkeys trained to execute visual tasks. (2) We will extend our studies of the parietal association areas of the cerebral cortex, in waking behaving monkeys, particularly as regards command functions for the directed visual attention. (3) We will continue studies of the neural mechanisms controlling posture and movement, and in particular of the stretch reflex, and the details of the influences of different muscle receptor afferents upon reflex excitability. (4) In a new initiative, experiments are planned in which neurons of the basal ganglia will be studied in monkeys trained to execute motor tasks. Similar experiments are planned in monkeys which display motor deficiencies caused by lesions of the CNS. (5) Studies of the central and peripheral neural mechanisms in pain include the development of a psychophysics for pain in animals, and study of the first order afferent input produced by noxious stimuli. (6) Continued research and development will be given to the best use of computing machines in neurophysiological experiments.